fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Editing Entertainment Action Incorporated
EEA Inc. (Editing Entertainment Action Inc.) is a company that makes fanon game that was founded by User:McQueenMario. =History= EEA Inc. was founded by User talk:McQueenMario on November 24 2008. It is a series of video games (manly Mario games) that are released. EEA Inc. was assisting Vined Inc. with the Diaper Duty Series after I started working in Fantendo. EEA Inc.'s Mascot is Baby Mario and announcement was made that said that Baby Mario was appear in all the EEA Inc. games (this does not mean always playable but was appear somewhere in the game). The first game not from the Mario (series) is a new game called Sonic Boom Racing featuring Sonic, Tails, Amy and more. Baby Mario waves the flag. Super Mario MHL releases January 13, 2009 in North America. McQueenMario explains that if the game sells will enough, there will indeed be a sequel. After all, baseball and soccer got sequels. It was expected to to sell good because many people want a Mario Hockey video game. The second user to participate in EEA Inc. is User talk:COKEMAN11. The second Super Mario MHL has been confirmed. User talk:FANMAN175 and User talk:Henrydamoose are working on it with me. EEA Inc. is working on there second big sequel (since the Diaper Duty Series) with User talk:Vined called Mario Rugby League 2. A new big announcement is that EEA Inc. will be working on their first movie, New Super Mario Bros. (movie). This marks the first time EEA Inc. will make a full length movie and not a video game. There will be more than one mascot for EEA Inc. A new series of games was announced called the PlayFan With (series) for the new system the FanPlay. These games include, Super Mario Sunshine, Luigi's Mansion, and Donkey Kong 64. These games have new controls, better graphics, more add ons. There will be games called the PocketFan With (series) for the new system the FanPocket. =Games= Officially not ALL my games are included because they are not all going to be kept. Do NOT delete the games I make that are not included here. Solo Games AKA Main Projects These games can NOT be edited by anyone other than me. They are my main projects. * Super Mario MHL (Finished) * Mario & Luigi Superstar Ultra (Finished) * New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Currently Working On) * RSN Fiat Racing * Mario Party FanPlay * PlayFan With: Luigi's Mansion * Mario Tennis: Fan Tour * Mario Baseball All-Stars * PlayFan With: Super Mario Sunshine * PlayFan With: Donkey Kong 64 Diaper Duty Series This whole series was founded by Vined Inc. but EEA Inc. assisted with it. The games from 3-10 (including spin offs) were made by me, User talk:McQueenMario. Bold means it is released in at least one place. * Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 6: Baby Birdo is Born (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 7: The Nega Star Children (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 8: The Yoshi Migration (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 9: The Lost Island (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 10: Koopa Kid's Revenge (With Vined) * Super Baby Mario Kart (Spin Off) (With Vined) * Yoshi's Island Wii (Spin Off) (With Vined) * Super Diaper RPG (Spin Off) (With Vined) Super Mario MHL Series * Super Mario MHL (Solo) * Super Mario MHL: Series 2 (With FANMAN175, Henrydamoose, and Vined) * Super Mario MHL: Series 3 Mario Rugby League Series The first game was not made by EEA Inc. It was made by Vined Inc. * Mario Rugby League (With Vined) * Mario Rugby League 2 (With Vined) Mario Tunes Series * Dance Dance Revolution Wii: Mario Mix (With COKEMAN11) * Super Nintendo Band! (With COKEMAN11, FANMAN175, Vined, JesseRoo, and Indi555) Other Games * Mario & Bowser (With 1337doom) * Shake It 2: Wario's Revenge (With FANMAN175) * Super Smash Bros. Attack (Solo) * Sonic Boom Racing (With FANMAN175) * Super Mario Universe (With FANMAN175) * Mario Tennis DS (Free For All) Assisting * Sonic Speedball RPG (Assisting C.I.A. Station, Inc) * Super Mario Bros. X (Assisting User talk:Koopa Bros. 98) * Dance Dance Revolution: Nintendo Action (Assisting C.I.A. Station, Inc) * Super Smash Bros. Connected (Assisting Fan Inc.) * Mario Kart ACTION! (Assisting Fan Inc.) =Movies= * New Super Mario Bros. (movie) (With FANMAN175 and COKEMAN11 as part of the cast) =Systems= * Wii3D * FanPlay * FanPocket =News= * Mario & Luigi Superstar Ultra had been released for the new year. * New Game! RSN Fiat Racing! * New Super Mario Bros. 2 will release next for solo games. * Mario will be playable in PlayFan With: Luigi's Mansion. * PlayFan With: Luigi's Mansion has it's story revealed. Reviews New Super Mario Bros. (movie) * Reviewer: So I see you are making a movie. * McQueenMario: Yes and this marks the first time EEA Inc. will make a movie and not a video game. * Reviewer: I see. So who is the directer of this movie, New Super Mario Bros. * McQueenMario: Me. I am also in the cast. * Reviewer: Really. Who do you play. * McQueenMario: Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and a few enemies. * Reviewer: Wow. You are really involved in this new movie. who is working with you. * McQueenMario: COKEMAN11 maybe. He always works with me. I gave him the message already. * Reviewer: Anyone else involved it. * McQueenMario: Well, FANMAN175 is Bowser and Bowser Jr. but the rest of the cast is unknown. * Reviewer: What is the plot of this movie of yours. * McQueenMario: Peach is forced to stay in the castle when Mario and Luigi guard her form Bowser. Peach hated the idea and wants to go outside. So Peach and Mario take a walk and Bowser Jr. steals her. Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, and Baby Mario will also appear. * Reviewer: Well good luck and have fun. * McQueenMario: Thanks buddy. =Mascots= The mascots change overtime to a different one on the list and a new one is added. The current one is Goomba. Put a * beside the one you think should be a mascot of EEA Inc. the bold ones are mascots. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi* * Baby Peach* * Baby Daisy * Baby Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Kirby * Pichu* * Pikachu * Raichu * Sonic* * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Petey Piranha * Shy Guy * Fly Guy * McQueenMario * Guigi =Members= YOU can sign up. Just talk to me on User talk:McQueenMario or go Here and tell me what game you want to work on. The Diaper Duty Series is taken by Vined. Pick from the other games section but not the ones that say Solo. The ones that say Currently Abandoned tell me at User talk:McQueenMario and you can take it over. Do NOT just put your user name below. I will do that. * (Creator of EEA Inc.) * (Working on the Diaper Duty Series, Super Mario MHL: Series 2, and Super Nintendo Band!) * (Working on Dance Dance Revolution Wii: Mario Mix, Super Mario MHL: Series 2, and Super Nintendo Band!) * (Working on Super Mario MHL: Series 2, Super Mario MHL: Series 2, and Super Nintendo Band!) * (Working on Super Mario MHL: Series 2) * User:1337doom (Working on Mario & Bowser) * (Working on Super Nintendo Band!) * (Working on Super Nintendo Band!) * User:KP Blue (In the cast of New Super Mario Bros. (movie) * (Working on Sonic Boom Racing, and Shake It 2: Wario's Revenge) Category:Companies